The Whims of Fate
by miz-blue
Summary: A collection of oneshots, mainly featuring Shen and the Wolf Boss. -mostly gen but also some Shen/Wolf Boss slash- ...story 6: "Barley Tea" Shen in exile makes tea and thinks about the Soothsayer.
1. Keeping Up Appearances

After being pleasantly inspired, I think I'll write some KFP2 ficlets. I'll use this story here as a sort of holding place for all the short oneshots. A lot of them will probably feature Shen and the Wolf Boss.

The first ficlet is about a younger Shen and Wolf Boss in the early years of their exile.

.

.

* * *

><p>In a quiet moment, Lin sits at the base of a rock, whittling.<p>

His mother had been a palace guard, but his father was a woodworker. Lin had picked up both their trades though fighting was what he seemed to have more of a knack for apparently. Still, he handles the wood in his grasp with a practiced ease—if not with the grace of a professional then at least with the skill of someone indulging in a longstanding hobby. Slowly the wood takes shape in his paws, the block slimming down to the handle of what will be a ladle.

One of the kitchen ladles broke yesterday; Lin's crafting a new one. Now that he's a general—the leader of his pack—the wolf really needn't bother himself with such trivial matters, but sometimes he likes to. Sometimes he feels too _young_ to be a general—he's only twenty-two. After everything that's happened, sometimes a little banality is calming.

With his hands busy, his mind can think more easily without his body getting restless.

Summer in the mountains is nice, warm even. It's edging toward twilight now, and the rest of the pack is having dinner so Lin won't be missed. He can always slide in late and not be shooed away from the kitchens. One of the perks of leadership, that.

The curve of the handle is finally showing through when Lin hears the sound of someone approaching. Despite the footsteps being light, there's the clink of metal on stone, and Lin only knows of one person who has a gait like that. He looks up just as the newcomer steps around a boulder and into view. It's Shen of course.

"My lord," the wolf says formally.

"Lin," Shen replies, dispensing with the titles. "I see you are sore with me from this afternoon..."

"What makes you say that?" Lin doesn't have it in him to lie to the peacock, but he'd rather not state his assent bluntly either.

Shen sighs, moving to perch on a nearby rock. "You must understand that I have appearances to keep up."

It's an excuse not an apology so Lin says nothing in reply.

Red eyes glower. "Don't be that way. You know I value your input!"

"Just not in front of your uppercrust cohorts." The wolf so wishes for the strength not to sound bitter, but the sting still lingers from when Shen so dismissively shooed him away from this afternoon's meeting with one of their allies.

The truth is, Lin can't say he's pleased with Shen's latest associates. There are a number of warlords or other semi-noteworthies who want to curry favor with the banished prince, and Lin's wolf army has been a powerful bargaining chip. Mercenary work has gained the pack and Shen supplies as well as living quarters—such as this old mountain compound they are hunkered down in and refurbishing.

After having barely scraped by in the early days of their ignominious departure from Gongmen City, Lin understands the importance of powerful alliances, but it grates at him the way these aristocrats have so little regard of anyone not of their class. Shen isn't like that...or at least, Lin had thought he wasn't. Now, after three years in exile, the wolf is growing less sure.

The day fades as the two sit quietly, and the thoughtful and not especially companionable silence drags on until Shen finally breaks it, pulling Lin out of his own musings. "How is your ladle coming along?" the peacock asks, extending the metaphorical olive branch.

Lin looks surprised by the question though. "How did you know it's a ladle?" The piece of wood is still more than half unfinished, the spoon end not even started yet.

Shen tilts his head. "You mentioned it this morning. When you gave me the reports, you also said you'd found a good block of wood for a replacement ladle and were thinking about carving it yourself." Shen's expression shifts into a teasing grin as he adds knowingly, "Oh, I see, did you think I wasn't listening?"

Lin tries and fails not to look sheepish. How is it that his companion can shift around the dynamic of a conversation so well? An enviable skill.

"I pay attention when you speak, don't ever doubt that." The peacock sighs, folding his wingtips into his wide sleeves and trying to look more serene. More adult.

There's still no apology, but in the past few years, Lin has slowly come to stop expecting them. For now the apologetic tone to Shen's voice is good enough, and the wolf smiles a little in spite of himself. "I'll try harder to remember that, my friend."

And when Shen smiles too at the word 'friend', Lin can almost convince himself that nothing has changed between them.

~fin

.

.

**Author notes**: Kind of a bittersweet fic. After I watched Kung Fu Panda 2 a couple times, I started to think that maybe Shen and the Wolf Boss had been close friends when they were younger. My head-canon suggests that despite pushing everyone else away, Shen might have continued to be friends with the Wolf Boss for awhile, but in the face of his ambition, Shen stops caring for anybody but himself. I see their friendship as a slow deterioration over the years until it's lost all its warmer feelings: Shen regards his general as just another servant/pawn, and the Wolf Boss stays with Shen out of habit and perhaps some lingering salute to the relationship the two once had.

Okay, that's sad... I promise some of the stories in here will be "happier". Maybe.

Also, "Lin" is, of course, the name I picked out for the Wolf Boss. The specific character I'm using would mean "forest" which seemed to lend itself rather well to a wolf.


	2. Attraction

**Author notes**: Hello, again! First, I'd like to thank my reviewers for the encouragement, and hopefully anyone reading this story will be pleased to know I've jotted down about half a dozen drabble/ficlet ideas for KFP (mostly focusing on Shen's exile) so this "story" should see plenty of updates in the future. I may also have an idea for a longer story, but we'll see if the plotbunnies hang around long enough... ^^

A note about this fic... this one contains a bit of Shen/Wolf Boss slash (yes, I sometimes ship them!). If that's not your thing, feel free to skip this and check back when I update again as the next couple drabbles should be just gen.

.

.

* * *

><p>The Winter Festival and the New Year were the highlights of the year for the Peafowl Clan. Every year for the two holidays—and the intervening weeks—most of the noble families would converge on Gongmen City. The holidays would be glorious affairs with the king holding an extended court in-between. It was an opportune time for the families to all catch up and for their heads to conduct any business with the king or each other.<p>

Now though was the day of the Winter Festival, a day set aside purely for celebration. The Tower of the Sacred Flame was made even more beautiful with holiday decorations, and a spacious banquet hall on one of the lower levels was set up for a grand Winter Feast. A lavish fireworks display always followed in the courtyard once night fell.

From his place on the sidelines of the room, young prince Shen regarded the party, and though he sorely wished to be elsewhere, he couldn't help but be grudgingly impressed by the glamour and glitz of his surroundings.

If Shen was feeling generous, he would have admitted to enjoying the dancing. He had been especially surprised that several peahens had taken the initiative to ask for his accompaniment all on their own without their parents' prodding—as had been the case in prior festivities. Shen never went up to the hens though, only the other way around. Likewise with the peacocks should they wish to engage him in conversation. This frosty reserve was not shyness but instead a holdover from the prince's younger years when, as a peachick, Shen had made a couple ill-fated attempts to join in with his peers in their groups and games.

Children could be cruel, and to say his efforts had been rebuffed would be putting it mildly. Even after a good deal of time had passed, Shen was too bitterly resentful and too proud to approach his peers now that they were no longer chicks. Let them think he was stuck up; Shen did not particularly care.

Still, it was odd to see these hens—who'd wanted nothing to do with him when they were all children—take an interest now. Of course, their motives weren't difficult to guess. Since Shen had—against everyone's expectations—survived long enough to see his fifteenth birthday, it was assumed that within the following years he would be looking to take a wife. The most eligible and highborn of the peahens were still put off by Shen's ominous appearance, but a few of the lower-ranked others had apparently decided the prospect of marrying into the ruling family was worth tolerating a white-feathered and sickly husband.

Shen was irritated by the transparency of their motivations, but he wasn't quite so innocent to the nature of politics. Rather, it was more the fact that he had no interest in _any_ wife that bothered him. The peahens, they were all lovely in their festival gowns and their charming graces, but they weren't the ones who drew Shen's eye. It was the _male_ peafowl the prince couldn't resist sneaking glances at.

Shen had consciously realized he felt this way shortly after he turned fourteen, and even though he had had the last year or so to grow accustomed to the nature of his attractions, it just wasn't fair. He couldn't be _normal_ even by this little bit...?

His peculiar preference was something Shen had mostly come to terms with, but it still frustrated him at times like these, the way his eyes were drawn to the peacocks and their elegant movements and beautifully vibrant plumage.

But for all his desire, Shen resented and shied away from his male peers for the same reasons that he was attracted to them. Their color and strength inevitably led the prince to compare himself to them. With his eerie white feathers and the fact that he was still noticeably smaller than all the other peacocks his age, Shen couldn't help but feel inadequate, a feeling he despised vehemently. Indeed, even some of the hens looked hardier than Shen.

Fortunately for the prince, none of the peacocks had intrigued him enough for him to want to approach one of them. That, and Shen feared his parents' reaction should they find out their son's latest shortcoming. But as it was, Shen's affections were already fixed elsewhere anyway...

"Lord Shen!"

If one's thoughts could summon the people thought of... The prince turned to see said object of his affections, his closest friend Lin.

At a year older than Shen, Lin's slender shape hovered on the divide between youth and adult, and the wolf looked the very picture of the up-and-coming soldier. Shen admired his companion's strength but wasn't envious of it. Lin was just..._Lin_. Bolstered by their childhood friendship, he had never been intimidated by Shen's social status, and the wolf wasn't interested in wheedling favors either. Shen couldn't help but like the other for his refreshing sincerity and light moods. A touch of romantic interest may have made the prince more biased as well...

"Have you been assigned as a guard here for the evening?" Shen asked, happy to be talking to someone he actually _wanted_ to make conversation with.

"Nah," the wolf replied, not quite able to help slipping into their usual casual camaraderie. "I'm just passing through on my way to town for the festivities."

"Oh." Shen had been hoping he might've had the other's company for the remainder of the party.

"But _actually_," Lin continued with a toothy smile, "I was wondering whether you would join me. If it would please you, my prince," he added as an afterthought.

Shen sighed grumpily. "That would please me greatly, but I would no doubt be in trouble for rudeness if I snuck off. I'd rather not be confined to my rooms like a chick or deal with whatever suitably miserable punishment my parents deem apt."

"You're already miserable," Lin pointed out. "Might as well have some laughs first if you're going to be unhappy either way," he added, shrugging. "I know you hate it every year, the holidays like this. Why not enjoy them this once?"

"My parents—"

"Oh, you could always say you felt ill and went to rest—" The corner of Shen's beak lifted in an offended sneer out of place on one so young, but Lin plowed ahead quickly before the peacock could snap off a retort. "If they already think you get sick too often, you might as well use it to your advantage for a change."

Shen's expression softened some. "Well..." It _would_ be a good excuse. Besides, he shouldn't be angry with his friend; Lin never thought less of Shen for his poor health.

"We'll go dancing in the town, stop at some of the food stalls—I promise I'll have you back here in time for the fireworks." Lin's smile was hopeful and just a tad mischievous. They both knew Shen would agree; the prince was just drawing out the anticipation now for the fun of it.

"C'mon," the wolf cajoled, nudging his companion's shoulder. "I want to spend the holiday with you..."

Ah, that did it. Shen felt his face grow warm as he blushed beneath his feathers like a love-struck youth—which, technically, he was. "Alright, I'll come with you."

Shen grasped Lin's paw, and in the crowded room, no one noticed the two of them make their escape.

~fin

.

.


	3. Ambition's End

**Author notes**: Mmm, so this story kinda came out of left field... XD I was working on a few other ideas, but then this little plotbunny swung in while I was on my drive home. Hmm, this fic kind of bookends well with the last chapter though.

Bit of mature content here, het (Wolf Boss/OC) with a side of slash (Wolf Boss/Shen), and a whole lot of melancholy sprinkled on top. I'd say this story is set about a year before the second movie. Shen's plans are coming together, and his and the wolves' exile is nearing its end...

.

.

* * *

><p>When Lin arrives back at the mountain foundry, he's travel-weary but bearing more metal than expected. It's <em>good<em> metal too and will need less refining than some of the wolves' past hauls. This is fortunate considering plans have been laid to finally move on Gongmen City next spring. Any amount of time saved in the meanwhile is a boon. Shen is clearly delighted as well, and he and Lin exchange reports but also casual conversation.

It's the most words the duo has shared in a while, and there's just enough friendly banter to suggest that maybe the peacock might've missed Lin, but the encounter leaves the wolf feeling even more tired somehow. Instead of being pleased, their words leave Lin thinking of old times when he never would have doubted that he had been missed.

The wolf retires to his quarters early, but even clean and stripped of his dusty armor, Lin nonetheless can't shake off a sense of restlessness.

It's this odd mixture of being weary but needy that brings Lin down to the village at the base of the mountain and into the parlor of the Moon Flower. The wolf general thinks that's a painfully overdone sort of name for a brothel, but the workers are good, and the place is well-kept.

Lin bargains for a vixen's services tonight, and when an agreement is amiably reached, she takes his elbow in her slim dark paws and leads him to one of the rooms upstairs. The curtains are drawn against the cool air of early spring, and a partly-covered lantern is set on a table near the bed. In the amber half light, the wolf lowers his head to nuzzle against the fox's cheek and neck while her hands make quick work of his belt and tunic. She's wearing just a cream-colored robe, and Lin sends it easily cascading down her shoulders.

Clothes discarded, Lin and his companion move to the bed. Paws touch while bodies entwine. Lin lets her do most of the work, and he is not disappointed by her skill.

The two sprawl on the bed together when they're finished, and Lin looks up at her as she's still half straddling him. She's clearly pleased to have him breathless on his back, but her body language suggests that the tryst was at least somewhat pleasurable for her as well.

The light floral of her perfume competes with the smell of smoke that lingers on Lin, and even preoccupied by the fox's presence, the general can't quite forget about the foundry. Or about Shen.

Still, he is at least somewhat distracted. The vixen carries herself well, posture neatly poised, and Lin admires that. He also likes the way his paws fit over her hips. (How would Shen feel in his arms?) Her fur is soft and downy (the choice of that second adjective is not lost on Lin), and there's a fluff of white fur at the base of her throat that Lin presses his muzzle against. He lightly touches her there and wonders if Shen's feathers would be half so soft...

"You're aaaages away from here, dearie," the vixen eventually says with an easy laugh.

"Hnn," Lin grumbles half-heartedly, stroking her shoulder gently in passing as he shifts away a little.

She rolls to follow him though, curving to him, and Lin is touch-hungry enough to give in and be pliant beside her. "Don't be sore," she purrs. "Most people don't come to brothels to romance the whores after all. Who is she that you're thinking about? ...or he."

Lin's expression must've shown surprise because the vixen laughs again. "I've seen you here twice before, dear soldier, and the last two times you were here for one of our gentlemen. I'm rather surprised you took an interest in li'l old me..."

He was surprised too. It had been an accident that Lin had even taken notice of the fox. She'd been by the window so inquisitively looking at the stars—it was an unusually clear night for this cloudy region—and her expression had reminded him of that tender curiosity Lin still sometimes sees on Shen's face. His heart had twinged at her look, and no one else in the room had caught his attention after that.

"You remind me of someone, but only a little bit." Wrapping an arm around her, the wolf adds, "It's also refreshing to have someone at least close to my age."

His lady seems to be about forty, still elegantly beautiful but lacking that fresh blossom look of youth. Lin is pushing fifty soon himself, just a few years now, and the older he gets, the more he prefers an experienced partner rather than one of the young ones. They're pretty, sure, but most of them are half his age.

"I take it your would-be lover is your peer...?"

"In a way. He's...someone I know." A year ago Lin might still have responded with 'he's my friend', but as time passes, the wolf grows less sure. What is he to Shen? Truly, what?

Shen has always been wedded to his ambition, and Lin knows that, would have been willing to share priority in Shen's life. However, now the wolf doesn't even think he'd be given that much. If Shen would even want him at all.

Once upon a time Lin had thought there'd be a moment where he could tell Shen his feelings, a moment of victory when it was all over and he and Shen could stop pushing forward. Perhaps when they made their triumphant return to Gongmen City... But years became decades, and slowly 'Gongmen City' became 'China' became 'the world', and now Lin knows there _is_ no end. The peacock will die before he stops pushing onward, and where does that leave Lin?

In spite of everything though, Lin still loves Shen...but only because he can't help it. The prince is a part of the wolf's life as much as a limb, and to be without him is unthinkable after all these decades.

"Hey you..."

Lin snaps back to the dim room, sparse but clean, and to the vixen's paw tilting his head up. She looks serious now, not the jocular courtesan—and that's what she is; Lin recognizes quality above that of the average whore—of a few moments before.

"Don't be so melancholy," she tells him gently, trying to coax a smile. "People will think I don't treat my customers well."

Lin almost does smile at that. "It isn't you, madam." A thought strikes him then. "Hmm, if I pay you double, will you sleep the night here with me?"

She bows her head graciously. "I would gladly do so—especially since my dear officer is known to pay handsomely for any services."

"I do," Lin concedes. No doubt the two males whose company he'd previously enjoyed here had boasted about how well he'd paid. Lin is a general though, and Shen is a mostly reasonable employer when it comes to wages so Lin certainly has the money to afford some quality... If he was interested in just a cheap fuck, he could go down to the seedier part of town and get what he wanted for practically free. But the wolf wants something different than base gratification—though that has its uses too. "I'm willing to pay a bit more for a comforting kind of pleasure."

"And have you found any?" she asks, sliding against him as she shifts position.

The sleek feel of her body tempts the wolf to have her again, but he really is tired from the travel back to the foundry and would rather just rest. "I suppose I have. Until morning at least."

The vixen lies a little above him so that Lin's head is pillowed against her breast. Perhaps she is not the partner he most wants, but the wolf is far from dissatisfied. The fox toys with his ears, paws lightly stroking them, and Lin rumbles a soft sigh of contentment as he closes his eye.

~fin

.

.

Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this!


	4. What Dreams May Come

**Author Note**: Whoo, been way too long since I've updated, but finally here's something new. This is set towards the end of Shen's exile. This technically isn't Shen/Wolf Boss, but for those of you who like the pairing, this fic should still be compatible with slash-tinted glasses. XD

.

.

* * *

><p>Shen sleeps fitfully, tossing and turning beneath purple silk sheets. His dreams are full of dark storm clouds gathering on the horizon and sweeping toward him. Cracks of lightning split through this foreboding dreamscape. Shen stumbles on barren, burned earth. He knows he's being chased, but the prince can't see by who or what. Twisting, charred trees are everywhere around him, making it impossible to tell what's a shadow and what isn't. As Shen runs, the trees get chokingly closer, and he's alone—so desperately alone. It's the acute feeling of isolation that finally wakes the prince as one last groan of thunder rolls across the smoking sky.<p>

The prince is disoriented at first with the dream still dragging at his mind, but no, he's safe and sound in his own chambers. Breath coming quick, Shen gingerly steps out of bed and reaches for where he knows a basin of water sits, splashing some of the cool water on his face.

With a sleepy shuffle, Shen goes to the window and draws back the curtains so that he might take in some fresh air and look down on his factory complex. The building where the prince lives is one of the tallest, partly carved into the side of a mountain. Below, amongst several other structures, he can see the main foundry. It's easy to spot with its center open to the night air as the ever-burning furnace glows red hot in the darkness. Shen's plans have begun to finally coalesce, and he is estimating years in single digits now. Soon enough it will only be a matter of months before he can retake what is rightfully his.

Overhead the night sky is clear and dazzled with stars, a sharp contrast to the unsettling twilight of Shen's nightmare. The dark mountains though look like they could've been plucked right out of his dream. Nestled in the midst of their vastness, Shen feels alone.

The peacock shivers, and before he's even fully thought about it, Shen has changed out of his night clothes and into a crisp, white robe. The silk is cool against his feathers, and the peacock sighs with something approaching contentment. The dream is fading now the longer Shen is awake, but the sensation of loneliness lingers.

He wonders if the wolf leader Lin would still be up. Present evening excluded, Shen is normally a night owl while Lin goes to bed early and rises equally early, but the hour is not _too_ late. Perhaps it would be worth checking in on the wolf's office... Shen genuinely wants someone right now, the company of a friend. And Lin is the only friend he has, but Shen pushes that last thought away before it's fully formed.

Taking a small lantern, Shen ventures out into the twisting corridors, heading down a few floors until he's at Lin's office. He's not sure what he'll do if the wolf has already packed up his work and retired to his own sleeping quarters, but fortunately Shen is spared that dilemma. There's light spilling out from the crack beneath Lin's office door, and Shen reaches for the doorknob, but at the last second, he turns his wing and knocks instead.

"Enter," a gruff voice replies from within, and the peacock does so.

Shen's beak turns up into a faint smile as he sees Lin in the midst of his papers, no doubt working out calculations. In spite of his intimidating and brawny appearance, Lin has a few intellectual talents as well and is quite adept at mathematics—especially the financial kind. He handles much of the detailed work of the army's budget with Shen weighing in on high level decisions as needed. However, the wolf's skill serves him well in other ways, and it's one of the reasons Lin can somewhat follow Shen's experiments. The chemical science may go over the wolf's head, but he has a fairly steady grasp of all but Shen's most complicated formulas.

"If that's the surplus report, just leave it on the table by the window," Lin says, without looking up. "I'll get to it in the morning."

Shen chuckles. It's not surprising that Lin mistook him for a subordinate though; Shen never knocks after all. "Alas, I do not have it."

The peacock is rewarded by his general's shocked expression and an incredibly comical double-take as Lin realizes his mistake. "Oh! Lord Shen, I didn't know it was you! Ah, pardon..." Lin shuffles papers, jumping out of his chair and managing an awkward half-bow.

"It is no trouble, Lin. I can see you're focused on your job." Their names are a cue of sorts. If Shen speaks to his companion without a title, it means that the wolf has permission to respond casually as well. '_Yet, when was the last time I addressed him thusly?_' Shen is frustrated that he can't recall exactly...

"Yes, nothing urgent though. Just thought I'd get a head start... Is there anything I can do for you, my lor—I mean, Shen?"

With the etiquette of one who was taught to be still, the peacock resists the urge to fidget. He didn't really come here for anything in particular. "Well...what are you working on?"

As Lin launches into a description of the cost benefits of different supply plans, Shen struggles to hold in a sigh. '_How was your day?_' is what Shen wants to ask, but the words stick in his throat.

The peacock wants to talk of simple ordinary things, but it has to be Lin who broaches the topic first. Even as he thinks this, he realizes how pointlessly silly it sounds. When did he get so reserved that he felt awkward to be casual with his closest friend even when they were somewhere private...?

"Shen?"

Lin is looking at him expectantly, as if waiting for answer, but Shen wasn't paying attention enough to catch the question. "What did you say?"

Lin just shrugs. "I was asking for your opinion on one of the supply plans, but it's not a pressing matter yet. Are you alright?" The wolf gives him a scrutinizing look that almost makes Shen squirm. "You know...we don't have to talk about business if you don't want to."

"What else would I want to talk about?" Shen snaps back crossly as he inwardly berates himself for saying that, for being too proud to agree and admit that he simply wants to spend time with Lin—no business, no politics. Indeed, Lin looks a bit chastened by his lord's remark, but Shen is determined not to feel guilty. "I mean...I, I'm just tired, that's all," he adds, feeling like a fool.

"It's alright, Shen." The wolf's expression softens some. "Though maybe I could ask you to stay awake a short while longer? I'm weary of weighty topics too, but I have a xiangqi board on the shelf there... It's been awhile since I've played with someone who can offer a proper challenge. If you're not too tired of course."

"I suppose I could play a round," Shen agrees, trying to sound nonchalant like the other's offer doesn't matter to him. "Or two."

"Excellent."

As the peacock turns to take a seat at the room's small square table, Lin grabs the game and brings it over. "We should do this more often," he says—hopefully?—as he tips the little round pieces onto the tabletop.

Shen nods, looking down at his side of the board and arranging his game pieces as he adds, "I would like that too."

-fin-

.

.

**Author Note 2**: Hope this was a good chapter! For those who are wondering, xiangqi is sort of "Chinese chess" though the version Shen and Lin are playing probably wouldn't quite match the modern version of the game. Still, it's a two-person strategy game that would've been appropriate for the time period Kung Fu Panda is meant to mimic. For those who are curious about xiangqi, I'd suggest reading the Wikipedia article about it. ^^


	5. A Glimmer of Hope

**Author Note**: Since Wednesday was the 4th of July, I've been seeing a lot of fireworks going off, and I've even launched a few myself (whoo!). Unsurprisingly, this all totally inspired my KFP muse so here's a fic about Shen as a chick watching fireworks.

.

.

* * *

><p>Prince Shen was eight years old when he finally saw his first summer solstice fireworks display. Well...that was not quite true. If he was well enough to be out of bed, he would always watch the summer fireworks with his nanny, the Soothsayer Lan. They would stand on the balcony of Shen's quarters and enjoy the dazzling colors together. The lights were beautiful of course, but it still wasn't the same as attending the festival that the fireworks were a part of.<p>

Shen had attempted it once when he was six, but due to his poor constitution, he'd grown weak and dizzy before the sun had hardly begun to set. Then, the following year, it had been too hot to even bother trying.

But not this year. The sun had gone down a little while ago, and the fireworks would soon start, and Shen still felt fine. He had attended the solstice feast, watched the musical performance that followed, and was still in good spirits. This year the summer solstice was cool, and for the sickly little prince, the weather made all the difference.

Though the winter brought its own aches and troubles, Shen hated summer most of all. His nanny could always bundle him in more clothes if he was cold, but the young chick could hardly thwart the hot months as easily. The summer heat wilted him and sapped what little strength he had. What was a discomfort or a minor concern for others brought nausea and fainting spells for the young prince. So many summer days had he spent confined to his room—and usually to his bed, cold compresses plastering his forehead and chest. Shen had lost count of those miserable days when the only times he'd had any strength was morning or dusk.

Just thinking about it, the young prince shivered. Then he felt a slim hoof lightly tap his shoulder. It was the Soothsayer.

"Are you alright, my little prince?" she asked him kindly.

"Yes, Nanny, I'm not sick!" Shen blurted out. Not that he thought she would take him back to his room, but this was such a rare occasion to be outside for a festival that Shen did not wish to ruin it.

"I didn't think you were." One hoof smoothed the downy little feathers on the top of Shen's head. "I was merely checking," she chuckled.

"I'm fine. Honest." Shen liked her laugh. It was a very friendly sound, not like the titters of gossiping servants or the unkind teasing of the other peachicks that Shen had foolishly tried to befriend. The prince forced those comparisons from his mind though—this was a special night, and he wanted to enjoy it.

And yet he couldn't completely shake off the stares that followed him or the whispers that he couldn't quite make out. It wasn't fair—Shen couldn't help the way he was. A part of him almost wanted to run and hide back inside somewhere. Instead he just curled closer to Lan as they walked through the courtyard.

"Shh, darling, you're safe with Nanny." She gave his tiny shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Now hold your head up, Prince Shen," Lan continued with gentle sternness. "These are your people, and you need not feel like an outsider here."

Shen nodded and stood a little straighter. He still kept one wing holding on to Lan's sleeve, but at least now he looked less like he was trying to hide behind her.

Fortunately, Shen did not need to endure much further scrutiny. All around the courtyard servants began to put out nearly all of the lanterns, an unspoken signal that the fireworks were about to be launched.

"It's starting, it's starting!"

The old goat grinned. "That it is, my lord. Look."

The air whistled with projectiles as the first volley was launched, bursting into the night sky in a series of loud bangs and gleaming brightness. Red, gold, and purple bathed Shen's white feathers, and he secretly marveled at the effect.

More fireworks were launched, and they bloomed in the sky like flowers before their petals fell away in a shower of sparks. They were launched in steady succession after that—sometimes just a couple and sometimes nearly a dozen but always the night sky was alight, a glowing garden blossoming and blossoming until at last culminating in one pinwheel screaming swirl of lights.

The finale left Shen—not to mention many of the other audience members—awestruck and speechless. Over too soon as always but still beautiful. So beautiful...

"Come along, Prince Shen," Lan urged, nudging him gently toward the front of the crowd.

Toward his parents.

Shen turned to look up at the Soothsayer as though asking permission—his parents were busy people after all, and although the prince was sometimes disappointed, he didn't want his mother and father to think he was a nuisance... However, Lan smiled at him encouragingly, and if she said it was alright, then it must be. "I believe I shall take another stroll through the gardens, Shen. You go on ahead and see your mother and father, and I'll come get you later."

The prince didn't need telling twice, but he tried to contain his excitement as he reached the king and queen. Bowing, Shen greeted his parents formally as he had been taught to do when in public.

"Did you enjoy the fireworks display, my son?" King Jiang asked as he scooped Shen closer so that the chick was standing between his parents.

"Oh yes, so much!" Shen chattered happily about all the lovely things he'd seen that night from the banquet to the decorated gardens to the firework finale. His mother and father nodded in agreement, interjecting with the occasional comment when they weren't also fielding questions from visiting aristocrats and others of importance. Shen rather wished the interlopers would retire for the night so that _he_ could have his parents' full attention for once, but at least he was here with them at all, and that had to count for something.

"We are glad that you were able to attend the festivities," his mother said fondly. Queen Nuo was a lovely peahen with topaz-brown eyes and dainty elegant features. With her wingtips tucked delicately into her wide sleeves, she was the very picture of royal grace.

Shen attempted to imitate her posture but failed because his sleeves weren't nearly long enough. "Don't fidget, dear," the queen told him, but Shen barely noticed her remonstration because even as she said it, his mother also stroked the curly feathers on top of Shen's head much as the Soothsayer had done earlier.

After that, Shen was content to be quiet, cheek pressed against his mother's wing.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The night's celebrations had officially ended with the fireworks display, but even after that, dignitaries and aristocrats still lingered hoping for a chance to speak with the king and queen. And since Shen was reluctant to leave his parents' sides, it was rather late indeed by the time the Soothsayer walked her charge back to his quarters.

The corridors were dim and quiet, and Shen leaned heavily against his nanny as they made their way downstairs. "My poor prince is all tuckered out," she chuckled. "You are well though?" she asked with a touch of concern.

"I'm fine," came the sleepy reassurance. "Just tired."

"As long as that's all. I'll let you sleep in a little longer tomorrow morning, shall I?"

"Mm...thank you," Shen replied, stifling a yawn. "And Nanny..."

"Hmm?"

"I wish to go to the library tomorrow. I...I want to learn more about the fireworks."

"Of course, Prince Shen. We can take our lunch there after you finish your morning lessons."

The peachick nodded his agreement, eyes drooping. By the time the Soothsayer got him to his bedroom, the little chick was only half awake. Despite his anticipation for the next day, Shen fell right asleep practically as soon as he lay down, and his dreams that night were bright, sparkling like stars.

If he couldn't be normal the way his parents wished, then at least Shen would be brilliant. After all, had his tutors not regularly said he was quite smart for his age? And the fireworks—their science would be his saving grace.

Shen decided that very night that his new goal would be to learn the family trade. In the grand dreaming way of children, Shen could already imagine the far off future where he would rule Gongmen City and be showered with respect and admiration. He would show everyone that he was worthy of his royal title, and then his parents would be so proud of him.

-fin-

.

.

**Author Note**: Aww, I thought this was sweet to write but also kind of sad since we all know how Shen's future actually turned out... ;_; And I hope young Shen didn't turn out too OOC. I tried to make him innocent and happy while still providing a couple hints of how he'll end up less innocent and happy later on. Mm, hopefully I struck a believable balance.


	6. Barley Tea

**Author's Note**: Roasted barley tea is a popular tisane in Chinese, Japanese, and Korean cuisine. It's made by stewing roasted barley. It's often served hot in winter/cold in summer and is thought of as a cooling beverage in the summer. I first read about it in a manga, and since I am a shameless nerd for all things tea, I wanted to give it a shot. I had the good fortune of finally trying it this past Thursday (it's scrumptious!), and this little fic sort of spiraled out of that.

italics = flashbacks

* * *

><p>In the cold mountains outside, a winter storm rages and heaps even more snow than usual upon grey stone.<p>

.

_"Nanny? Are you there?" A white peacock poked his head around the door. He was a bit small for his age, but otherwise he was an able-looking young adult._

_From her desk, the Soothsayer Lan smiled at her visitor, and Shen felt relieved to see a friendly face. "Why hello, my prince. You're welcome to come in, but shouldn't you be with your parents...?"_

_The youth's crest flattened against his head, and his eyes were downcast as he answered, "Something came up, and they had to reschedule. Again. I thought I'd come here—" Suddenly he looked sheepish. "I'm not bothering you, am I?" He glanced around at papers piled on the goat's desk. Although her primary role was a seer, she was also a diplomat for the city. "I know you have work too."_

_"You're never a bother, Shen. Here, come sit with Nanny. I was just about to have some tea."_

.

Inside, Shen balances a tray of tea in his wings as he ventures back up to the top floor of his foundry where his office is. He passes few people in the halls, and for those he does walk by, it is not a surprise for them to see the prince fetching his own afternoon tea. The foundry and its surrounding buildings are large enough that it would be little trouble to house any reasonable number of servants, but instead it is almost only the wolf soldiers and Shen.

Now that he finally has the means to do so again, Shen finds that he rarely employs servants from the few villages near his mountain factory. It is a bother and a needless expense—such money is better spent on metalworking supplies. Naturally, the wolves handle all the manufacturing grunt work, from building most of the parts to cleaning up the factory, but they also do general maintenance and tidying up in the other buildings. Soldiers aren't always the most capable choice for some domestic tasks, but they are the cheapest labor option, and if that means things are occasionally a little dusty, Shen isn't particularly bothered.

However, Shen has given in a little when it comes to the kitchens and has chosen to employ a few real cooks. And though their abilities are far below creating the delicacies Shen had grown up on in Gongmen City, these local cooks can at least concoct something tastier than the plain campaign food the wolves had resorted to in the early days of their exile.

For his own quarters, Shen does have one domestic servant—an old rabbit woman who takes care of various simple tasks such as cleaning, washing, and keeping a fire lit in the grate. She works slowly but thoroughly, and on the occasions that he happens to cross paths with her, Shen appreciates her quiet and unobtrusive presence.

Otherwise, Shen has learned to do many things for himself.

.

_"Shen! Kindly pick up your toys before you go to your lessons." The young soothsayer had been moonlighting as a nanny for several years now and no longer felt self-conscious about scolding a prince. Shen had tried ordering her not to and had been annoyed to find it didn't work._

_"Why should I have to do it?" the tiny chick whined in that high pitched way that only small children seemed capable of. "I have **servants** for that."_

_"Yes, but there's no need to leave behind unnecessary mess. Besides, it's good to be able to do things for yourself."_

.

In the very earliest days of his exile when his little mercenary army had just been formed, Shen had had no means to pay his army save for his good word that money _would_ be coming. The Wolf Boss Lin had suggested Shen might win more of the pack's approval by not acting like a pampered aristocrat. The prince had been greatly displeased by the notion—the wolves were _his_ subjects after all—but with no money to his name, he'd been forced to admit that Lin's idea was sound. And so the prince was sometimes found pitching his own tent or washing his clothes at the river, just as all the other wolves handled their own. It had been degrading and irritating at first to be reduced to the level of a common servant, but after endless days of repetition Shen had eventually grown resigned to such lowly work.

Amusingly enough, he'd become a rather handy seamster as well. So many robes damaged during those nomadic years... Nowadays Shen once again has the luxury of fine robes that he can afford to send to the town tailor, but for the plain work clothes Shen wears in his laboratory, he generally tends to them without anyone else's help. The crisp linen garments get torn or soot-blackened so easily that it is just less of a hassle to clean and repair them himself.

With careful motions, Shen sets his tea tray down on a side table in his office as he closes the door behind him. On the tray is a cast iron teapot, a cast iron warmer, and a delicate little porcelain teacup looking very white and out of place beside the black metal. Shen fills the cup and then lights the candle in the warmer before setting his teapot on top of the warmer's lid. This will keep his tea nice and hot until he fancies a second or third or fourth cup. The peacock has chosen roasted barley tea today.

Shen doesn't feel particularly strongly about tea one way or another, but he considers it convenient. It is more interesting than plain water, and he can drink it in excess without suffering impairment to his senses as would be the case with alcohol. And on those nights—which happen frequently—when he will stay up till all odd hours, the peacock finds a certain sort of relaxation in pausing his work every so often to go about preparing a fresh cup.

He supposes he's learned the habit from her.

.

_"Nanny, you drink a lot of tea..."_

_"I like tea, dear. 'It warms my heart and warms my bones', as my old mentor used to say. That and I sometimes like to read the tea leaves."_

_The little chick bounced excitedly; he was healthy for a change. "Oh! Will you read mine? Please?"_

_"Of course, Shen. Drink it down then hand me the cup."_

.

The tea swirls in its cup like liquid amber, and every so often, Shen sets aside papers so that he can lift the cup to his beak for a sip. The barley tea is toasty and bitter and reminds the prince of wood smoke. Shen recalls how his Nanny had served it hot in the winter. When he had wrapped his little wingtips around the teacup, it would send a gentle rush of warmth through his frail frame.

In the summer, the Soothsayer drank her barley tea cold, saying it helped fight the heat. Ever susceptible to hot temperatures, Shen had drunk it too in the hopes that it would keep him cool. He remembers the first time he'd tried it...

.

_"Here you are, my little prince. Some barley tea to ease you."_

_"Is it medicine?" The chick's suspicion was endearing in a way but sad too. Tentatively he took a drink, beak scrunching up at the taste. "Put honey in it!"_

_"No, Shen. Drink it as is."_

.

As a chick, Shen would beg to have his tea sweetened, but his Nanny rarely complied. Now Shen always drinks it plain and prefers it that way. He thinks the old goat would laugh to hear him say that after the fuss he put up as a chick. She'd sounded so confident saying he'd grow to like the taste, and the peacock wonders if she acted the same as he did when she was little. He'll never have the chance to ask her...

Shen sighs grumpily at the thought, setting his teacup down on his desk with an unnecessarily loud clatter. He has meetings later, dammit. They're just some local mobsters, no one important, but the peacock still wouldn't want to show up to a meeting unprepared and distracted. Once he refills his cup he'll get back on task and not let his thoughts wander.

However, the prince can't resist the urge to pause once he's walked over to the side table and picked up the teapot. "I think I would like more tea," he says aloud. With his back to the rest of the room, Shen can almost pretend he's waiting for _her_ to speak.

.

_"I would like some more tea, Nanny. Would you too?" Shen stood and inched toward the kettle. _

_"That would be lovely, dear. I'll get it for us."_

_"No need, I'm already on my feet." He was eight and the kettle was heavy, but Shen managed. His Nanny did so much for him already, taking care of him all the times when he was sick. Shen wanted to at least be able to pour tea for her._

.

Shen holds the teapot in steady wings, his head bowed as he pours a fresh cup. The room is otherwise silent, and when Shen turns, teacup in his grasp, he is alone.

-fin-

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Aw, that was sad. I like how this came out though, and you all should expect some more Soothsayer in my fics soon enough. I liked her since I first saw the movie, and lately I'm feeling that I'd like to explore her backstory more. I'm also working on a short Shen/Wolf Boss story where they actually get together (w00t!), and of course, I've got the next chapter of "And the Future Comes Undone".

Updates may be a little slow as I am focusing on some original writing at the moment, but rest assured I have _lots_ of KFP ideas I'm wanting to write out! :D


End file.
